


Hold My Hand

by amanounmei



Category: Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanounmei/pseuds/amanounmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide and Ratchet have been mates for so long that they took each other for granted, and the war nearly took them apart. They attempt to fix what is left of their relationship.</p>
<p>Written for a theme challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

The Ark has been rather peaceful and quiet the past solar cycle – day, as the natives referred to it. There was virtually no Decepticon activity, not even a cassette sent to spy on them. That of course meant that they were most likely plotting and would soon strike at something with full force and yet another master plan, but most of the ship’s crew decided to focus on the moment.

One of them was Ironhide. For him this state of affairs meant that he has a day off from being beaten and ending up in the med bay. A very refreshing thought, to be honest. It also meant that he finally has some time to just sit down with his mate in a place different than said bay, with him as a patient.

With a soft smile on his face, Ironhide crossed the metallic corridors of the Ark and headed for the crew’s quarters. This planet’s moon was already high up and the lights on the ship slowly began to fade as the Autobots laid themselves to recharge. That is why the warrior was sure he will find his mate in their common quarters. Actually, he could barely recall the last time he spent time there. Usually he just came in to recharge, sometimes even missing the other mech as their shifts did not overlap.

Thus he entered the room quite relieved, knowing that finally they have some time for themselves. He saw Ratchet in the dimmed lights, sitting on the berth with his back against the metal wall. He held a datapad, obviously reading something, whatever it was. But the moment the medic noticed the other enter, he smiled warmly and set the pad aside, completely losing interest.

Ironhide stretched before sitting on the berth. “Finally some peace, eh Ratch?”

“It’s been a while,” the medic nodded. “I think everyone’s grown tired of this war...”

“Hard not to,” the warrior agreed and took the datapad. “What were ya readin’?”

“Oh,” Ratchet chuckled. “Romance.”

Ironhide blinked and carefully put the pad on the berthside table, prompting his mate to laugh even harder. He then embraced him with a sigh, and shivered ever so slightly as he felt the strong arms wrap around him. He loved this feeling, being close to the one he entrusted his Spark to so long ago...

Too long ago.

“Hide...?” he asked rather quietly, looking his mate in the optics.

“Hmm?” he heard in reply as the soldier raised his optic ridges slightly.

“How long have we been together?” Ratchet blinked slowly, resting his head on the other’s massive shoulder. One he had to patch up more times than he could remember, but just this once he did not have to. He almost forgot how comfortable it could be.

Ironhide smiled at him, holding him gently. “Since before the war...”

“That long?” the doctor shook his head slightly, smiling with a clear hint of sadness.

The other frowned again, not entirely understanding what was going on, but through their eternal bond he felt that something is troubling his mate. “Ratch?” he asked. “Ratch, what’s wrong?”

He received a sigh in reply. “It’s been millions of stellar cycles, Hide, and... we’ve gotten so involved in the war... we forgot ourselves.”

Silence fell as the white bot dimmed his optics, almost shutting them off completely. The warrior only held him close, not sure what to say; but words were not needed as the other felt the sadness that suddenly gripped his Spark. The words were so true... for Primus knows how long the war has consumed them, it has been the beginning, end and center of their entire lives. Whenever they finished their duties they were so worn and tired that pretty much all they did was recharge – together, granted, but now that hardly meant anything. There were times they were on duty for cycles, be it a bigger battle, an expedition or anything else.

It used to be so strong... Back when they were young all that mattered where themselves. All those romantic nights they spent with each other, all those smiles that helped them put themselves together when the war became too much... Ironhide sighed inwardly, remembering the many times Ratchet strained himself to the limits, trying to save his lover’s life, and those few where he cried his optics offline when the red mech was near death. Some of those injuries were caused when Ironhide covered the medic as he attempted to save someone on the battlefield, taking countless shots that were aimed for Ratchet. 

And that one, worst day when Ratchet, too, was wounded and his chest damaged so badly they told him he would never bear a sparkling. The shock and pain were too much to bear, and the fear that Ironhide would leave him because of that did not help. But the warrior did not; he remained by his side, closer than ever before, supporting him and helping him pull himself together, and loving him just as much as he was loved.

Their Sparks hurt every single time, and the main reason they both lived to see the present day where themselves.

Where has it gone wrong? When have they started to drift away from each other? And _why_?

“Ratchet...” he whispered, the name being the first thing that got through his throat. “Ratch, love... I’m so sorry, I neglected you...”

“Shut up,” the medic muttered, burying his face in his neck. “Just shut up, okay? No whining and no excuses...”

Ironhide sighed heavily and kissed the white helmet. All those wasted millenia and he was too blind to see this was going wrong...

“Just hold me,” Ratchet pleaded in a whisper and the strong arms wrapped tighter around him. He moved his hand along one of them and the red mech took it gently. “Hold me and kiss me and make love to me like you used to...”

Their hands locked together, their fingers entwined as warmth suddenly built up between the two. Ironhide moved to lick his lover’s neck and noticed he was blushing. Ratchet has not blushed for so long he has forgotten how lovely he looks when he does that... Of course they have been interfacing regularly. But at one point it began to feel like stress relief rather than an act of love...

Muffling a whimper, he kept licking, promising himself he will make up for it. He will show his mate how much he still loves him, even though so much time has passed and they began to grow old. He could not care less.

He earned himself a soft moan when he moved his licks lower, to Ratchet’s Spark chamber. The medic shifted his position, sitting in Ironhide’s lap with his legs on both sides of the waist. He wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck to keep himself upright as he shivered slightly in pleasure. The tongue was warm and swift, and the hands that roamed his sides gentle, teasingly so. Oh, the warrior really knew how to satisfy him.

“Hide...” he whispered, smiling warmly. “My Ironhide...”

“Hush,” the soldier smiled back and kissed him on the lips, first carefully, but deepening it soon and realizing he, too, had to be blushing by then. It has been far too long since a simple kiss felt this good.

One of his hands finally found its way to the white mech’s codpiece and moved over it slowly. To his surprise it popped open instantly and Ratchet blushed deeper, realizing his unit began protruding from the touch and that his interfacing port was already dripping.

Ironhide chuckled and moved a finger over the wet outer wiring of the port. “Oh, sweetheart...” he whispered, licking the medic’s neck once more. “Oh, Ratch...”

He felt his mate shiver in his embrace and retraced the route his finger just travelled, then again, before plunging it deeper in without a warning. The other yelped quietly in surprise, but then smiled at him, loving the feeling, the gentle touch. He spread his legs wider and moaned as a finger was added into him, making his unit extract further from the pleasure. Ironhide moved inside rather slowly, carefully, still busy with his mate’s neck.

He moaned softly as he felt slim, agile fingers wrap around his pleasure unit, already exposed and demanding attention. They pleasured each other like this for a long while, their lips locked together in a deep, loving kiss that held all the passion they have been suppressing all this time. They pulled away once in a while, but only an inch, to catch breath and aid their cooling systems before kissing again.

Finally, when they parted again, Ironhide withdrew his hand, much to Ratchet’s disappointment.

“Love...” he whispered. “I need ya... please... let me take you...”

He smiled softly, sighing through his nose, and pulled himself up a bit only to lower himself over the soldier’s thick unit. They both moaned almost at the same time, in unity. The medic moved as fast as his waning self-control allowed him to, two strong and somewhat rough hands rubbing his aft as he went. But he, in turn, ran a teasing finger over Ironhide’s chest.

“Hide...” he said gently, smiling.

“Mm...?”

“I want your Spark,” he whispered, looking down. “I want to feel it again... all of you...”

The warrior groaned, moving his hips in rhythm with his lover now, but nodded his head slightly and let his chestplates part. They revealed a faintly glowing Spark that pulsed hard and fast, following his body’s arousal. Ratchet actually mewled at the sight, not having beheld that glittering orb is millennia, and opened his own chamber. His being was much brighter, forcing Ironhide to dim his optics.

They did not say anything as they pressed their Sparks together; words would have been all but necessary. Nothing expressed feelings better than an unbreakable bond between two lovers, a bridge that linked them and would keep them together. As the mates connected, their entire beings became visible to one another as they did not bother to hide anything, trusting each other completely. They saw all the sorrows and pains they had to endure during the war since they last merged their Sparks, the pleasures and joys which gradually shrank until there was very little left, the craving for comfort, for closeness, and the warmth and love that never, ever even began to fade...

Ironhide whimpered into his lover’s audial, realizing the medic felt exactly the same as he did, broken and in need. He rocked the white mech in his lap gently even after their Sparks retracted back to their chambers, and he noticed Ratchet was crying.

“Hush, sweetest...” he whispered, his own voice trembling ever so slightly. He held the other close, moaning louder as he felt his overload near, fuelled additionally by the merger. “It’s okay now...”

“Yes...” Ratchet answered as quietly, mewling and whimpering against the soldier’s neck as he spilled his seed between them, clinging to his mate. His inner wires pulsed with excess Energon that gathered there during his arousal, squeezing Ironhide’s unit even more and forcing an overload out of him.

The moment of blissful oblivion, when nothing else mattered, always lasted so short. But this time, for the first time in ages, they felt truly satisfied, close again as lovers should be. They remained as they were long after they were done, just reveling in the moment.

“Ratch...” Ironhide whispered, kissing the white helmet again. “I love ya... so much...”

“Shut up,” the medic smiled. “Just shut up and hold my hand...”

 

_From the personal datatracks of Rodimus Prime, Autobot Commander, Earth year 2005._

We lost many good mechs that day. Ironhide and Ratchet fell along with the rest of the crew of that cursed shuttle, and I shall see to it that they have a proper burial and memorial service as heroes of the Autobots. Still, the tiny comfort in their loss is that they fell together. Neither of them would have to live his life with a broken Spark, a chasm in his being that nothing could ever truly heal. They lived their lives side by side, and side by side they fell. That is how they shall rest.

Not even death could separate them.


End file.
